


Jacob Seed headcannons

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bratty Behavior, Breeding, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Secret Crush, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Can you make headcanons for a tall girl, a blonde with blue eyes?
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Reader, Jacob Seed/You
Kudos: 73





	1. Jacob + tall blonde with blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Can you make headcanons for a tall girl, a blonde with blue eyes?

  * He tries not to let it be known, but he loves your eyes
  * The color of a person's eyes never really mattered to him
  * All he cared about was if they can see their target and how effective they were
  * But the vivid blue color catches his attention no matter how hard he tries to ignore it
  * He loves how expressive they are
  * He loves how no matter how hard you try, you can’t keep anything from him
  * He loves how easy he can read you, if only through your eyes
  * Your height is likely no match for him, he’ll still make sure you know who’s in charge, but he does like the attention that it commands
  * How you stand out
  * How you walk with purpose
  * Your hair is less important to him but he can still appreciate it every now and then
  * How it blows in the wind when he takes you up to the mountains to go hunting
  * How you push it out of your face when you’re concentrating
  * How it sometimes tickles his chest when you’re sleeping
  * The attributes themselves don’t actually hold importance to him
  * It’s just that they’re what makes you you
  * They are parts of the woman that’s important to him, that walks alongside him, and because of that, they’ll always be his favorite




	2. Dom!Jacob + bratty reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can we have an HC for dom!jacob with newly subdued dep? Like she may have switched sides and is helping the project, but she's still a brat? Completely consensual

  * Finally 
  * Finally, you have seen the light 
  * You have seen that Joseph was right and he was only trying to save the sinners before the collapse 
  * You’ve finally opened your eyes and realized that your place was not with the Resistance 
  * It was with them
  * With God, with the Project
  * With _him_
  * You’ve realized that now and have taken your place at Jacob’s side 
  * You were one of if not his best and it only makes sense for your choice to be at the Veteran’s Center
  * Joseph had allowed it, after all
  * Jacob was thankful for it, at first 
  * Thankful that you had finally seen what they had been trying to get you to see 
  * Thankful that he would have another Chosen, so strong-willed and lethal
  * He had come to admire your cunning nature and danger 
  * Your mouth was another story though 
  * Though you were now technically on his side, the closeness now allowed him to see that above all, you were a brat 
  * It was always something with you, and today had been one for the books 
  * He had a busy day at the center, he had made sure that you were aware of that and to keep your antics to yourself 
  * Listening was never your best skill it seemed though and he hadn’t been all that surprised when he’d entered his office after a bathroom break to find you sitting atop his desk, papers pushed aside and a mischievous smile on your lips
  * He was, however, surprised when he got closer and noticed that you were wearing a dress, clearly another gift from Faith 
  * It was white, came mid-thigh and made you look oh so innocent, something he knew not to be true
  * He refuses to give into your childish behavior and takes his seat at his desk once again, simply sitting off to the side to finish his paperwork
  * His lack of acknowledgment has you frowning and turning up the brat dial 
  * You simply scoot over and place yourself in front of him, legs spread and exposing the white cotton panties you wore underneath in a way that he can’t ignore 
  * His voice is a rumble as it warns you
  * “Pup…”
  * He’s affording you a chance to stop and listen, to apologize and let him work
  * All he gets in return is a sinister giggle as you lean back some more, hands supporting your body as you present yourself to him 
  * His eyes are on fire as he looks at you, brain trying to determine the best course of punishment 
  * He settles for a spanking, that way every time you sit down, you can remember 
  * He wraps his rough hands around your ankles and yanks you until you’re off of the desk and standing between his legs, only to bend you over the edge
  * After he’s done with you, you don’t even want to look at that desk again
  * Until next week 




	3. Jacob + chubby reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you maybe do a few headcannons about how Jacob Seed would be with a chubby S/O?

  * He didn’t usually care about someone’s body 
  * He was more focused on their strength 
  * On how they train 
  * On how efficient they could be 
  * With the cages, he starved his soldiers to break them down so that he can build them back up 
  * His focus was the project and he didn’t usually have the time or care to be focusing on women 
  * The human body is a tool, and that’s all he usually ever saw it as 
  * So he was a bit irritated when he saw you one day in a flowing sundress talking to a member of the project and he couldn’t take his eyes off of you 
  * His eyes looking over you like his judges looked at their meal 
  * He saw the softness of your face, cheeks full and making your face look more innocent 
  * The exaggerated way the soft fabric followed the curve of your behind 
  * The plushness of your breasts and tummy 
  * You looked soft and warm and welcoming, all things he felt he could never have
  * He had tried ignoring you then, but it seemed that he couldn’t avoid you and as one thing led to another, now here he was, having you as his girl 
  * He struggled sometimes on how to handle things 
  * On one hand, tries to keep you somewhat under wraps, not wanting anyone else to realize what a gem you are like he did so he doesn’t lose you 
  * But on the other hand, he likes having you undeniably, absolutely his for everyone to see 
  * Whether it’s having you perched on his lap when he’s in his office giving his men orders 
  * Or having his large paw of a hand resting and grasping your thigh during Josephs sermons
  * He likes making her that everyone knows you’re his 
  * He enjoys showing you off and making sure you feel as beautiful as he knows you are 
  * He’s always got a handful of you whenever he can get it 
  * He loves to case his hands on your voluptuous hips whenever he’s mounting you 
  * He loves that you aren’t weak 
  * That you’re solid and can take some roughing up whenever he gets a little animalistic with you 
  * He loves how your curves can make even a simple and modest outfit look sexy 
  * He loves all of it and above all, he loves you




	4. Jacob + dating small, petite reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Dating headcannons with small(like 5’2 lol) and petite girlfriend for all the Seed Brothers

  * He _lives_ for it 
  * He loves how small you look next to him 
  * How his hands engulf yours 
  * How he can maneuver you any which way he wants 
  * The size difference brings sinful thoughts to the front of his mind 
  * And he’s more than ready to disappoint Joseph with how he ravishes you 
  * He may not ever admit it, but he loves how tiny you are curled up in his lap 
  * “Look at you. My perfect little pup.” 
  * Like John, he loves that you have to ask for assistance when reaching certain things 
  * He never fails to press his entire body against your back when he reaches either, making sure you feel his size and strength 
  * He is careful with you though, never wanting to hurt you should he forget his own strength 
  * He pretends he doesn’t notice if you ever try to babytalk or spoil the judges 
  * Your body engulfed by his shirts never fails to make him soft 
  * Neither does you putting on his necklaces and him seeing how much further down you chest they hang
  * His protective nature is in overdrive 
  * He always wants you safe and with someone with you
  * His hand always rests on your thigh whenever you two are in service and he always glances down to see how you wrap your fist around his thumb




	5. Dom Jacob + plus size reader ft. breeding kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: now all I can think about is animalistic dom!jake with a breeding kink taking his plus size wife. HC?

  * Today had been shit 
  * Dead Chosen and Judges at the hands of fucking Rook and he’s had it 
  * He’s been practically vibrating with rage all day and now that he’s walking up to the front door, he calms down just a little 
  * Because now he knows he’s going to get to see his girl 
  * He went from not believing that having a significant other was important or within his reach 
  * To now having a goddess of a wife 
  * And all he wants is to get his hands on her 
  * He enters quietly
  * No matter how much he tries to relax his shoulders, his face still holds tension and a scowl 
  * But it softens when he sees you 
  * Back to him while you’re standing at the stove 
  * Hips flared out, thighs exposed in the shorts you wore 
  * Your ass on display in the material and already making him salivate as he walks up 
  * His hands immediately come to rest on your hips, sliding forward with one and to rest it on the soft plush of your tummy 
  * “What you making, pup?”
  * He loves the smile on your face as you place your hand over his and lean to the side to let him see 
  * Mashed potatoes, gravy and beef stew with more beef than stew
  * He lets a content growl rumble in his throat as he leans over you some 
  * Lips kissing along the side of your neck up your ear 
  * “How long til it’s ready?”
  * Your answer of 20 minutes is satisfactory and he’s lowering the nob to low before taking your hips in his hands once again, his teeth nipping at your earlobe as he drags you to the room
  * He’s quickly bending you over, fingers slipping into the waistband of your panties and shorts
  * Pulling them down your legs and watching as the most private parts of you are exposed to him 
  * “There’s my girl.” 
  * He feasts on you for a little while, his beard scratching at the inside of your thighs 
  * Then he’s unbuckling his pants and pulling himself out, stroking himself a few times as he motions for you to get further up on the bed 
  * “Hands and knees. You know the drill, little one.”
  * He’s climbing on the bed behind you now and rubbing the tip against you 
  * He mounts you quickly, a wall of man behind you that makes you feel small no matter your size 
  * He’s not fast, but he is rough 
  * An animalistic pistoning of his hips, pounding into you as his large paws reach forward and under your body, grasping at your bouncing breasts
  * His praise kink jumps out 
  * “Such a good girl.” 
  * “You’re doing so well taking all of me.” 
  * His body is over yours, his chest against your back as he holds you to him
  * One arm around your chest and neck, reminiscent of a gentle chokehold as he growls into your ear
  * “I’m gonna fill you up. You feel me? Right here?” 
  * And he’s pushing in deeper, burying himself in you and caressing your abdomen, rubbing and holding his large hand there on your tummy while you whimper
  * And his mind is racing as he pictures you, watching your belly grow round with his baby
  * And he knows that getting and keeping you pregnant is going to be a new thing now 




	6. Jacob + younger, non-violent reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I know it's very specific but..how would Jacob react to his crush- a small, nonviolent woman going missing in the middle of the night, only be found by a river, petting one of the Judges and quietly singing Only You while crying. She confides in him that she longs for and deeply loves a certain soldier. But that he would only see her as a child rather than a woman, given that shes 20 years his junior and considered too weak to fight. Bonus points if shes wearing a thin, short nightgown *winky*

  * He’s awoken by one of his men late at night
  * Maybe early in the morning depending on how you look at it 
  * Everyone knows that waking Jacob up at night is a no-no unless something is really wrong 
  * He doesn’t manage to get much sleep at night, to begin with 
  * Interrupting it better be because someone is dead, or else someone new is going to be 
  * The Chosen explains himself quickly as soon as Jacob opens his door
  * **“Brother Jacob, the girl is missing.”**
  * He’s still foggy and squints as he shakes his head trying to figure out why he would care that someone went missing in a place like hope county
  * “What girl?”
  * **“The girl you had us keep an eye on.”**
  * The soldier in him is alert now, Jacob standing straighter with his eyes more open 
  * And he cares now 
  * He’s had what one might call a crush on you for weeks now and with the Deputy wreaking havoc on his region, he wanted to make sure that you were safe 
  * He had placed a few of his men to keep an eye at a distance so you didn’t feel your privacy was being invaded 
  * After all, the two of you never really got to spend much time together considering
  * Hearing that you’re missing from you home in which you always stay in at night has him going into protect mode 
  * He’s slipping on his jacket and shoes then to leave and find you 
  * Being the master tracker that he is, it doesn’t take too long to find you 
  * He knows that you’ll be by the river, but he hears you before he sees you 
  * He hears your voice floating through the cool Montana night air and it soothes him 
  * Both that he’s found you 
  * And that you’re safe 
  * He hears your voice softly sing the song he’s used to end so many lives and it makes him flinch 
  * It doesn’t sound so dark coming from you though and he sneaks up quietly, undetected as he comes around a tree and finally sees you 
  * Sat on the ground by the edge of the river, your hand resting on the scruff of a judges neck, scratching and massaging
  * The judge is a newer one, a pup that still likes to play and explore rather than train 
  * He’s snugged up into your side and when the moonlight hits your cheeks just right, he can see why 
  * There are the streaks of tears on your skin and Jacob’s protective nature picks up again 
  * What if you _were_ hurt and he just couldn’t see it 
  * He makes his presence known then as he steps toward you
  * You jolt startled but then relax once you see that it’s him 
  * There’s a sadness that comes with it and you look away, returning you attention to the judge that’s practically curled up in your lap 
  * “Hi, Jacob.” 
  * **“What are you doing out here, pup?”**
  * You watch as the wall of a man sits down on the cold ground beside you, blue eyes locking on yours as he waits for an answer 
  * You look away embarrassed and focus on the water as you respond
  * **“Couldn’t sleep. Too busy pinning after a man I have no business wanting.”**
  * He feels a flash of jealousy at the thought of you wanting another man but it simmers quickly as he remembers that his only purpose is to prepare for the collapse and protect the project
  * **“Why’s that?”**
  * You chuckle sadly and shake your head. 
  * **“He’s strong and a fighter and I’m…not. He wouldn’t have an interest in little old me. Especially when he’s older than me. He’s a tough, formidable soldier full of wisdom and I’m just,”**
  * You motioned to yourself in a show of being opposite to those traits
  * Jacob knew immediately that you were referring to him and he sighed, not liking the way he longed for you 
  * He wanted you just as much as you wanted him and how he saw he was no alone in his questions of being enough
  * Without speaking a word, he stood back up, your eyes on him as he held a hand down to you 
  * Taking it, you let him effortlessly help you up 
  * He looked over you them only now realizing how poorly you were dressed for the cold night air 
  * The thin satin of your nightgown did nothing to keep you warm and it also did nothing to conceal the outline of your hardened nipples 
  * He could hear Joseph preaching about lust then and tried to push the urge down, his blood already starting to head south
  * Clearing his throat, Jacob shrugged out of his jacket before placing it over your shoulders, the warm from his body now enveloping you
  * Without asking, he reached for your hand and grasped it in his, starting to walk back out of the forest with you, the judge following closely behind 
  * **“We’ll talk in the morning. Let’s get you home.”**




End file.
